


Nearly Lost You There

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Close Calls, F/F, Love Confessions, Violence Against Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two close calls turn Andrea's relationship with Michonne into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Lost You There

The swing of Michonne's sword caught the walker in its head, making it collapse like the pile of rotting meat it was. Andrea scrambled to her feet, still feeling cold sweats from the close call. 

“Goddamn it!” Michonne snarled out and the blonde froze just like she had when the walker had snuck up on her. “You need to be more careful, you almost got yourself killed.” 

Her anger was surprising to the both of them. 

“It came out of nowhere-” Andrea tried to defend herself but Michonne interrupted her.

“Bullshit! If you'd been paying attention you'd have seen the damn thing coming a mile away.” She kicked the felled walker with her boot. A sick, squishing sound came from it. “I ain't always gonna be around to save your stupid ass.” Michonne wiped the gore from her blade and picked up the backpack she'd thrown down in her rush to save the blonde. “Lets go.”

Andrea picked up her satchel and followed her, keeping her distance to avoid her fury and her pets who were gurgling. They'd noticed the action too, and it excited them. Now they had to find shelter for the night.

**

The blonde was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, feeling sorry for herself. She had been stupid earlier. She should have checked around the corner before turning into that alley, but she'd been distracted. It only took that though. A moment's distraction could lead to death. She didn't see why Michonne should care so much or get so angry though. 

“There you go again.” Andrea had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Michonne coming to sit next to her. She'd gone to tie up the pets near the entrance to the decrepit building. It had been abandoned long before all of this happened. The bare concrete wouldn't be comfortable to sleep on, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

“What?” The blonde looked over at her. She didn't sound angry anymore.

“Getting wrapped up in your own thoughts, not paying any mind to what's happening around you.” Michonne sighed, but she smiled at Andrea. It was a little thing, and it felt a little apologetic. “I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on you at this rate.”

Andrea bristled. “I can take care of myself. Just because I had one moment of not paying attention doesn't give you the right to snap at me like that.”

“You don't get it.” Michonne rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand. “You almost got bit. I seriously thought for a second that I was going to have to...”

The blonde got it now. If you were bit you had to be put down. Doing that was the hardest thing. She knew that too well.

“I've had enough of people I care about dying.” Michonne stared into the fire, and Andrea didn't say anything more. Instead she put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. 

**

Things became clearer between them after that. Knowing that Michonne cared about her made Andrea want to do more than just live. Despite it being just the two of them without anyone else around to pass judgment on them, they still danced around the obvious. It as if neither of them wanted to be the first to admit it, or the first to make a move. But their relationship had been changed. There were more smiles, more lingering looks, more lingering touches. 

And yet neither of them made a decisive move. Even Andrea with her newfound lust for life found herself hesitating and second guessing herself. Michonne saying she cared about her could mean anything. Andrea knew what she wanted it to mean, but she wasn't sure it was the same meaning for Michonne. 

Despite her mulling all of that over while she picked through the remains of a pharmacy that looked like it had been thoroughly looted, Andrea heard the shuffling steps as clear as anything. Her hand tightened around her rifle, and she scanned the aisle. Two rows over she saw it. Its flesh was rotting away from its skull. And Michonne had her back to it. Automatically, Andrea shouldered her rifle and aimed. The shot found it's mark, causing clots of blood and brains to spray out of the walker's skull. 

Michonne wheeled around a let out a shocked scream before clapping her hand over her mouth. The noise from the gunshot was sure to attract more walkers, or worse, people. 

“You need to be more careful.” Andrea called out with a slight grin.

The other woman grabbed the bag of first aid stuff she'd found and gave the blonde a reproachful look before smiling besides herself. “Lets get out of here.” 

**

“I guess we're even now.” Andrea laid down on her back in front of the fire, her jacket bunched up under her head to serve as a pillow. 

“Not even close blondie. Remember, I saved your ass out there in the woods.” Michonne added wood to the fire. The nights got bitterly cold now, so watch duty mean not only keeping an eye out for walkers but also keeping the fire going. 

“Fair enough.” Andrea tried to shift into a comfortable position but it was pretty impossible to do under the circumstances. “Today was a close call.” 

“Yeah.” Michonne hugged her legs close to her chest, her dreadlocks falling on either side of her face, glorious dark coils against her dark skin. 

“God...if I'd lost you...” The blonde turned her head to look up at Michonne. “I don't know how I'd survive without you.” 

“You'd find a way.” The other woman sighed. “People always find a way and a reason to survive.”

“Yeah, but I'm not talking about people. I'm talking about me. And you.” Now was as good a time as any to put it all out there. “You keep me going Michonne.” 

“Andrea-”

“You're my friend.” There was no sense in stopping now. “And I love you.”

The words hung in the air between them, trying to reach Michonne to shake her into the realization that Andrea wasn't just talking about love between friends. 

“You better mean that. Don't say things like that unless you really mean them.” Michonne pushed her dreadlocks back, but didn't look at Andrea. 

“I wouldn't say it unless I meant it.” The blonde waited for a response but none came. Her eyes moved across the exposed metal beams that held the ceiling up. She could see hints of movement in the corners. Birds had made this structure their home before them, and would remain here after they'd moved on.

When it was her turn to keep watch Michonne handed her the blanket she'd had draped over her shoulders. It was warm. Andrea accepted it with a smile. The other woman smiled back. Little gestures defined their relationship more than the grand ones ever would. Saving each other's lives was nothing compared to this.

The blonde ended up watching Michonne sleep more than she kept watch for intruders. Her one hope now was to live long enough to kiss the other woman. That would keep her going.


End file.
